Reunion
by DArkk MitSuKAI
Summary: Lloyd and Sheena realizes the promise they made to each other which they forgot for 5 years. They've been engaged and now they're going to collect all the Exspheres and destroy them as they vowed.
1. Chapter I The Vow

**Tales of Symphonia**

**Reunion**

**Chapter I**

**Lloyd, Sheena, Colette, Zelos, Raine, Genis, Regal, Presea, and Kratos appears out of nowhere**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Zyke: WELCOME!!! TO MY NEW FAN FICTION!!**

**Lloyd: Great, who are you?**

**Zyke: I'M ZYKE THE N00BIE! Read the damn name. ---------**

**Kratos: Oh great... A n00b...**

**Sheena: Well now we know you're nice... /sarcasm**

**Zyke: Hush, you two are going to be... My... STARS!**

**Lloyd: Cool! What do I get to do!?**

**Zyke: You get to... Uhm... Oh yeah, collect all the Exspheres and blah blah blah...**

**Colette: Bluuuh...**

**Zyke: kicks Colette Shut up!**

**Sheena: Ok... So is.. There... blushes romance???**

**Zyke: YES!! Between you and Lloyd! Now do the damn disclaimer I've been seeing everywhere.**

**Sheena: sighs Zyke does not own Tales of Symphonia, only a copy, he does not own any of us and doesn't own anything else.**

**Zyke: Hey!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sheena awoke from her small blue bed. She rose into a sitting position. She was wearing only her underwear, she stood up. "Why can't I sleep...?" For some while now, Sheena has been getting dreams about Volt. And her failed pact with it. Suddenly taking a glance at her past, she sighed. "If only..." Sheena sighed once more. Sheena walked toward the dresser and dressed up. "Maybe I'll take a walk." _And maybe pick up Lloyd... Wait, what!? _But part of her-- no, most of her wanted to be with Lloyd. Sheena reached toward Lloyds door, she inched her hand toward the knob, hesitated, then grabbed it.

Lloyd was awake, he was sitting on his bed. "Kratos... I'll have to fight him after this night. It's just so hard to--" Lloyd turned toward the creaking made from the door, "What is it?" he saw Sheena, her most trusted friend. Sheena had to be the most favored and best friend she ever had, during the journey Lloyd has grown on to her, and unlatched himself from Colette. The door finally fully opened. Sheena smiled, "Heh... You still up?"

"I couldn't really get to sleep." he said with a low sigh.

_This is you're chance! Go get em'!_

"Well, in that case, do you want some company for a little while?"

Lloyd smiled happily, he'd hope she'd say that, "Okay, then... Just for a little while..."

Sheena and Lloyd took each other's hands and walked out of the Heimdall Inn and took a walk to the park. The street lanterns were dimly lit, but most of the area was coated with the dark sky. Sheena and Lloyd smiled as they looked up, the stars twinkled, blessing them with their immense beauty. Sheena then looked down, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Lloyd smiled, looking at Sheena, "Yah, the sky looks great."

Sheena kept her head down, "So... Aren't you nervous?"

Lloyd arched a brow, "Huh?"

Sheena sighed, "About tomorrow, the battle with Kratos?"

Lloyd sighed, "Yeah... A little."

Sheena then looked forward, "Right, of course you'd be..." Sheena shook her head, thinking it was pretty stupid to ask such a question. Sheena then tried to put himself in his position, "Doesn't it... Bother you?" she asked, turning toward Lloyd with her beautiful brown eyes.

"What? Fighting with Kratos?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah... I mean... He's your father, right? Isn't it kind of difficult to face him?" she wondered, her mind still trying to form her father and fighting him.

Lloyd looked down at the sound of 'father', "The fact that he's my father still hasn't sunk in. When I stop and think about it, it does seem like he helped me out a lot along the way. But he also betrayed us, and put us through this hell," he murmured with a tone of sadness, "So accepting the fact that he's my father... Is harder to deal with than the fact that I have to fight him."

"Mm," She hummed sadly, "I see. But I'm still a little envious," she confessed with a weak voice.

Lloyd turned to face him, "Why?"

Sheena shrugged, picturing the whole event if she were Lloyd, "Well, you know... I was abandoned as a child, like Raine and Genis, so I don't have a clue who my parents are." she muttered, explaining her sad beginning.

"Ahh." sighed Lloyd, feeling sympathy to her and his best friend.

She continued on, "I thought about what it would be like if I was in your shoes... If my parent was my enemy, and yet still came to my aid... I think I'd just be all confused."

Lloyd chuckled a bit, "Heh, I'm confused too. Even now."

A snicker escaped the ninja's mouth, "Well, so when I imagined bout fighting my own father tommorow..." she muttered, continuing every word with sorrow, "I got really frightened." Sheena looked up, replaying the scene.

Lloyd stared at her. He couldn't believe it, she was going through the same thing. Lloyd smiled, they really must be like alike.

"You did?" he murmured. Lloyd, lightening up says, "Hehe. You dork! You don't have to put yourself in my shoes THAT much, you know!" he said playfully.

Sheena laughed, _Dork... That's what Lloyd would say to Colette. For some reason, it feels good."_

Sheena's mood was brought up due to Lloyd's words, "I know!" she ranted, "But either way, it nearly drove me crazy! I couldn't take it." she said, ending it with a shrug.

Lloyd sat down, "Huh..." he said, in a tone of understanding. Lloyd smiled as he thought of her embracing him, he felt kindness from Sheena, more than anyone else, which made her special to him. "Thanks Sheena."

Sheena didn't sit with him, her face became worried, "Ah... Nah, It's... A... Um..." Sheena couldn't think of anything, her thoughts was lost with the wind. She finally caught up with the conversation when her inner self spoke, _Comon girl, you can't know if you can't ask!_

"Say, what are you planning to do after this?" expecting something involved with her. _Moving in... Traveling together... Marriage... Wait, WHAT!?_

Lloyd became confused, "After this?"

Sheena moved in with Lloyd and sat next to him, resting his head on her shoulder. This made Lloyd blush crimson, and it made it hard to think. "When the worlds are reunited, our journey will be over, right? I just wanna know, what then?"

Lloyd thought about the Exspheres, and how they are created by human lives. The warmth drifted away. "Well... I think I want to go on a journey to collect all the Exspheres."

"Oh... That's... That's a good idea." _STUPID STUPID BAKA!!! _Sheena didn't expect this, she sighed. Then she had an idea. Then she'll ask what he'll do after this! "Could... I come along with you?" she asked, her head raising and looking toward his. _His eyes are so..._

Lloyd took it by surprise, "Huh? You don't have to go back to Mizuho?" _Hopefully not... Hopefully not... Please oh please not..._

Sheena blushed red, "Aaah..." Sheena paused for a moment, she wanted to say it, then she was too embarrassed. _DAMNIT SHEENA! SAY IT!!!_ "I... I wanna be with you." she blurted out, blushing crimson.

Lloyd planned a responce, his prediction came true and he smiled. But he blushed as well. "S-sure... I wanna... Be with you too."

Sheena's inner self blasted off like a rocket, _YES YES YES YES YES!! _She clapped, "R-really?" She giggled a bit, her mood raised off the roof. Sheena smiled cheerfully, "Then it's settled, okay? You can't change your mind now!" she said playfully, "We're going on a journey to collect all the Exspheres in the world!"

Lloyd agreed with a ,"Yeah!" he said, looking at the stars. "That way, no more people will fall victim to the Exspheres! And these things will never be dragged into a conflict ever again!" The stars twinkled, applauding their happiness.

Sheena smiled, Lloyd looked back at her, "It's a promise then!" she vowed. Sheena crossed her arms on her big breasts, "If you don't keep it, I'm going to invoke the tradition of making a liar swallow a thousand needles!" seasoning her sentence with loads of feist. Sheena pushed him playfully.

Lloyd got back, "Whoa!" he said, pretending to be scared. "Okay, okay, I promise."

Their gazes locked on one another, they moved closer, then closer... Their lips locked onto one another, and for a long time they believed they were in heaven. _KYAAA!!_

Sheena broke the kiss, she blushed a deep red, Lloyd blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Lloyd changed the subject, "Ya know, if we're going to save Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, we should probably get some rest, huh?"

Sheena smiled, "Yea, I guess you're right."

They both walked back into the inn, and when they reached the door which separated them, they both said, "Goodnight," to one another. Sheena shut the door, she just wanted to scream with joy. She undressed herself and reached under the blankets. She lyed down peacefully, playing the moment over and over again, a sudden warmth filled her body, and it felt good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zyke: AND THAT'S MY WONDROUS FIRST CHA- CHA- cha...**

**looks over to Lloyd and Sheena frenching**

**Zyke: YOU TWO ARE RUINING THE MOMENT!!**

**Lloyd an Sheena continue frenching**

**Zyke: Humph, well anyway. R&R, and if you noticed I changed a bit of the scene, GOOD! I like it this way, kay?**

**Zelos: HEY! NO! NO! LLOYD AND SHEENA!! KISSING!? NO!! I'm going to a Sheelos thread!**

**Zyke: waves fist THEN GO THERE! I HAVE MANY CLONES OF YOU ANYWAY! No good rotten...**


	2. Chapter II The Present

**Tales of Symphonia**

**Reunion**

**Chapter II**

**Zyke: Ok now... After a long time of not updating--**

**Sheena: What are you talking about!? You wrote this thing right after the Chapter I**

**Lloyd: Which was about 2 min ago!**

**Kratos and Raine frenching**

**Zyke: WILL EVERYBODY JUST STOP!?**

**Kratos ignores Zyke, so does Raine**

**Zyke: twitch Fine then! On with the story. SHEENA DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sheena: Zyke does not own Tales of Symphonia, only a copy, he also doesn't own us and probably doesn't own a life.**

**Zyke: Yeah... Yeah... WHAT!?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd awoke, only with blue striped boxers on. Under a thick leather blanket, but instead of warmth on top of his body, he felt cold. It was leather after all. It soon grew warm and Lloyd looked to his side at Sheena's beautiful face. Her hair was put down, and all she wore was her underwear. They embraced. Lloyd smiled and brought Sheena to his face and lightly pecked her on the cheek. Lloyd tried to move away, but Sheena moaned and grabbed Lloyd again. _Guess I have to wake her up..._ Lloyd poked her, "Wake up... Wake up darling." Sheena nodded slowly, "5 more minutes... Please." Sheena pulled Lloyd closer to him, closing the gap between them. Embracing him in her warm arms once more.

Sheena woke up and pushed the blanket off, Lloyd got off and made the bed with Sheena. Surrounding them was a bookcase, a window with a beautiful view, an end table to the left of the red king sized bed, a wardrobe near the end table, and the door at the front. Lloyd smiled, "It happened fast huh Sheena." Sheena didn't seem to be paying attention, she had Lloyd on her mind. Then she finally caught the words, "Huh? Uh, yeah. It's funny how we immediately got married." Lloyd smiled and went into the wardrobe, getting his clothes. He wore his regular clothes. And Sheena did the same.

Lloyd kissed her for a long time, they wrapped their arms around each other's waists. Lloyd broke the kiss and then moved into the living room. Sheena followed, "So, what's for breakfast?" He asked. Paying no attention to his Exsphere. This time there were shelves with random objects, a stove was set near the stairs to the basement, a blue carpet lyed down at the middle, with a wooden table and some chairs, with a flower vase in the middle, some counters near the stove with a sink in it.. At the backyard was a beautiful garden of roses, white flowers, daisies, and a beautiful Sakura (Cherry Blossom) Tree.

All so beautiful, Sheena thought. Sheena started to make fried rice, "Fried Rice." she said, already bringing the rice up and down. When it was done, she served it. Lloyd smiled, "Ok, time to eat." Sheena shook her head, as she took a seat next to him. _Same ol' Lloyd. He's so cute though._ Lloyd ate fast, and Sheena ate while watching him. After a while Lloyd almost choked, but Sheena helped him.

Lloyd then stood after he was done. He washed his bowl, when Sheena finished, he washer her bowl too. Lloyd turned to Sheena, "Wanna take a walk?" he asked with a grin on his face. Sheena shrugged, but inside she just yelled, 'Score!' "Sure."

Lloyd grabbed her hand and walked out the door. They smiled at each other. "Mizuho is so beautiful in the morning, eh?" Sheena nodded, "It truly is. She looked around, ever since they destroyed the Human Ranches, Mithos, the world was reunited and everyone forgot about their racism. Lloyd pictured of this world, and it came. He can only thank God for this wondrous life. A human walked, and then a flash blinded Lloyd's eyes for a second. "Augh!"

Lloyd then saw that the human had an Exsphere. Lloyd's eyes widened, the promise filled his thoughts. _"We're going on a journey to collect all the Exspheres in the world!" _Lloyd froze for a moment, Sheena noticed it. She waved her hand in front of Lloyd's eyes, "Hello... Lloyd.. Are you in there?" Lloyd shook his head, he then looked toward Sheena. Lloyd put her hands on Sheena's slender shoulders, "Oh! Lloyd... Not here." Lloyd shook his head, "No, I'm not doing that! Sheena, don't you remember the promise we maid to each other? 5 years ago?" Sheena started to remember, they were going to collect all the Exspheres in the world, and destroy them. She let out a low mutter, "Yes..." She then rose her head to face Lloyd, "But we are happy here! No one is suffering... Right? We have this perfect life we ever dreamed of! Right?

Lloyd looked at his Exsphere, his mother's memento, her life, his memory. Lloyd looked down, "But Sheena... We can't just ignore all those people with these in our bodies. Sheena, if we don't do something, these Exspheres are weapons. We promised we were going to destroy all the Exspheres so they won't be used for war again. Right?" Sheena looked down once more, corrected again... "Yeah..." She then lightened up with a perky smile, "Well then. Where to?" she asked.

So Lloyd and Sheena grabbed their previous Rheiards, one Red, and one Purple. They rode toward Iselia, eager to meet one, or two, of their old friends. "We have to gather everyone first." Lloyd and Sheena suddenly sped. "Wait a minute, what's happening!?" they both yelled. The Rheiards flew past Iselia toward the mountains near it. The Rheiards exploded and Lloyd and Sheena fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" they yelped in unison. They got up and rubbed their behinds, which were aching from the impact from the sky to the ground.

"What just happened!?"

"I dunno..."

"We just crashed, it's so strange."

"Yuan said that the Rheiards run on mana..."

"Perhaps a large amount of mana was nearby and drove the Rheiards haywire?"

"But what would do that?"

Sheena shrugged, she knew Lloyd didn't expect an answer from her, but she did it anyway. Lloyd then looked at Sheena, "Anyway, are you alright?" getting close to her. Sheena blushed a bit then smiled, "Yah, you?" Lloyd nodded, "Just like old times."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zyke: Wheee... I think this is short.

Sheena: Of course it is! Nothing like before!

Zyke: I didn't ask for your opinion!

Lloyd: Yeah, this one looks so much shorter.

Zyke: IT'S ONLY BECAUSE OF THE SMALL SENTENCES BEING SEPARATED!

Sheena: What's that?"

Zyke: Like what we're doing now...

Lloyd&Sheena: Oooh...


	3. Chapter III The Sad Angel

Tales of Symphonia

Reunion

Chapter III

**Zyke: WHEEE!! WOOOH!!**

**Sheena: What's up with you?**

**Zyke: I just beat Fable! :continues acting like a maniac:**

**Sheena: And...?**

**Zyke: HUSH WOMAN! The game was hard!**

**Sheena: :shrugs: So?**

**Zyke: :tapes her mouth and throws her into closet: Shut up!**

**Lloyd: Hey!**

**Zyke: :throws Lloyd in there too: Both of you shut up!**

**:disgusting noises:**

**Zyke: OMG! :drags both of them out: Disclaimer, AND STOP DOING THAT!**

**Sheena: Zyke doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, The End. :drags Lloyd back into closet:**

**Genis & Zyke: Eww...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where are we?" Lloyd wondered, he tried to review the whole thing. But it just didn't get to him. Sheena on the other hand was taking a view at the earth, "We're behind Iselia." Lloyd then sighed with relief, he thought they were at some different place, or different world that was FAAR from Iselia. "So then, we're near Dad's house." Lloyd put his hands behind his head, "Well I guess we'd better get going if we want to find Colette. Before we seperated she said she'd be there." Sheena nodded a bit, "Yeah... Sure..." _DAMNIT! Why does Colette have to be first? _Sheena put her head down while they climbed the mountain road.

They finally reached the top. Exhausted. Sheena took deep breaths, they'd run all the way here. Her chest moved up and down, faster every second. Lloyd looked left and right, he then saw Dirk's house, and Dirk's warehouse further down the road. Ever since they destroyed Iselia's Human Ranch, Dirk rebuilt his own warehouse there. And business was great. Lloyd was tired too, "Let's walk next time, okay...?" Sheena took breaths and gave him a thumbs-up sign, agreeing.

"Wow, haven't seen my dad for a couple of years." Lloyd said, feeling good to see his house and his warehouse once more. After Sheena and him got married, they haven't been visiting Dirk lately, or anyone else. They just stayed together, nothing interfering with their lives.

"Yeah, I kinda miss Dirk." Sheena agreed, nodding. Sheena thought Dirk's place turned out nice, he's been getting business everyday and he sure had some more Gald. He spent it on repairs and decorations, even though he didn't like decorating.

"You do? Hmm, maybe he missed us and has a present!" Lloyd said with a little sarcasm in it. Lloyd smiled widely, imagining what he would give. Last time he went there he gave them a wedding ring.

"Lloyd you're so spoiled..." Sheena moaned with her head down.

"Whaat? I was only kidding." Lloyd lied, "Let's go pay him a visit!" he said, grabbing Sheena's hand and running there. "Hey!"

Once they reached the stone house, Dirk welcomed them warmly. "Aye, so you two finally leave that home of yours. Well that's good, its better to get out once and a while. So what have you two been up to?" Lloyd looked down as he and Sheena sat at the table, "Well... Dad, we were thinking of destroying the Exspheres. And Colette is in town. So we thought we could pay everyone a visit and ask them to join us." he said, with hope increasing in every word. Dirk rubbed his orange beard, "I see... Well you two might as well sleep here, it's gettin' late." Sheena smiled, "Thanks dad." Dirk felt uneasy for Sheena to call him Dad, but he supposed he would be Sheena's step-dad for them two to be married.

Lloyd and Sheena reached upstairs, Dirk had 4 double beds. Dirk must've been crazy with the money. Sheena laughed. She then went outside of the room, standing under the heavens above. The stars twinkled. Lloyd joined her, "It's beautiful ain't it." Sheena nodded, "I think this is when we made our promise to each other." Sheena laughed a bit, remembering her threat to Lloyd, "And when I threatened you I'd stick a thousand needles down your throat if you didn't keep it." Lloyd chuckled at the thought of it, it was all coming back to him. "Yeah, that was pretty funny." he said. Sheena smiled, then came up with a thought, "Sometimes I wonder if Derris-Kharlan is up there. And maybe we could visit Kratos." Sheena admired Krato's care for Lloyd, even though he tried to fight him one to many times. Lloyd looked down though, his smile disappearing, "Yeah..." Sheena looked at him with worry in her eyes, "So we going to sleep?" Lloyd smiled a bit, "Yeah, sure.

Lloyd and Sheena went into bed, in pajamas that Dirk provided them with. They covered themselves in the blankets. Lloyd's front chest was unbuttoned and Sheena's head was resting on top of it, embracing him with her worm hug. Lloyd smiled, and soon fell asleep.

Once they awoke, they dressed into their normal clothes. "Say Sheena, why do you look disappointed?" he asked buttoning his red shirt. Sheena's back was facing Lloyd, she was dressing. "Nothing, nothing really." Lloyd decided to ignore it, "Okay..." he muttered. They walked down the stairs. "Bye dad!" Lloyd said with his right arm on Sheena's shoulder.

They walked down the other side of the mountain, "I wonder what made that crash..." he said, this time Sheena was holding his arm and resting her head on his shoulders. Closing her eyes. She was quite tired from last night. "It was mana. Someone must've released it..." she said with a yawn. She stopped holding and got up. Trying to stay awake. Suddenly, a black wolf pounced on top of Lloyd, making him fall off the ledges. This really woke Sheena up, she looked at the wolf.

"Lloyd!" Sheena jumped down the ledge, the wolf started growling at Lloyd's face. Lloyd kicked him off, "Argh, what the hell!?" Sheena took out her cards, "It's just a wolf. Lloyd, get out your swords!" she said, getting into her fighting position. Lloyd nodded, "Right!" He took them out of their sheath. They were beautiful blades, one fiery red, and the other one ice blue. One from Kratos and one from Dirk. He got into his fighting position, and the wolf started to recover from his knock down.

"Alright!" Lloyd charged into the wolf with his swords up high. He performed a vertical slash down wards, then a horizontal with the other. But the wolf dodged both as it leapt toward Sheena. Sheena hit the wolf with her seal and jumped back. Though the seal's elemental effect did not appear. "What the!?" Lloyd turned to face the wolf behind him, "How did he dodge it?" Lloyd then charged again. Lloyd slammed both swords down with powerful force, a shock wave and rocks hit the wolf brutally. "Fierce Demon Fang!" The wolf fell back, it's side leaking blood. Lloyd smiled. But suddenly the wolf's side recovered instantly, Lloyd's eyes widened with surprise. "What the!?" The wolf turned to face him with a sly smile, it leapt toward Lloyd. "Oh no!"

The sky blackened, and thunders roared. Lightnings fell. Seals appeared at the sky, Lloyd heard a familiar voice cry, "Judgment!" Lights appeared from the dark cloud, hitting the wolf with immense force. The wolf was damaged but he light, and ran away. Sheena turned where the voice was, so did Lloyd. "Colette!" they shouted in unison. Colette smiled, she was more adult looking. But she still wore her clothes, which did not compliment on her body. Lloyd and Sheena smiled, _Never thought I'd be saved by her_ Sheena thought. They both jumped down, "Yup, it's me!" she said with a smile. Sheena and Lloyd smiled, "Nice job Colette! Wow, you look more older!"

Colette made a pouty face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lloyd stumbled upon words, "No, no... I meant... That you look older than before!"

Colette then smiled, "Oh, okay then. Hi Sheena!"

"Hi Colette." Sheena then wondered how Colette knew they were in trouble. "How did you know we needed help?"

Colette chuckled, "Oh that's easy. I sensed a powerful mana over near the mountains. So I supposed someone was being attacked."

Colette then caught sight of a shine, she looked wear it came from. Sheena and Lloyd's hand had wedding rings, gold ones with diamonds on top. Colette put her head down, "Oh... So you two... Are married?"

Lloyd nodded with a huge smile on his face, not looking at the depressed chosen, "Yup! Say Colette, can you take us to the inn."

Sheena nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, we need some matters _all_ of us need to discuss."

Colette sighed, "Sure, let's go."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zyke: Wooh wooh!**

**Lloyd: Hey what was that?**

**Regal: It seems that Sheena dragged Zyke into the closet.**

**Lloyd: WHAT!?**

**Zyke: :comes out: Ok... Now I'm done.**

**Lloyd: :kicks Zyke in the crotch: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?**

**Zyke: OW! Hey, this is my story! My page! What the hell are you DOING!?**

**Lloyd: I'm hitting you for Sheena!**

**Zyke: I didn't her! We were playing choo choo train you dumbass!**

**Lloyd: Oh.**

**Zyke: Anyway, thanks pgwchaos for your comment!**

**Lloyd: Whos that?**

**Zyke: He reviewed my story. Why?**

**Lloyd: Oh nothing.**

**Sheena: :reads chapter: AWW POOR COLETTE! :hugs Colette tightly:**

**Colette: Bluuh...**


	4. Chapter IV The Black Monsters Unexpected...

Tales of Symphonia

Reunion

Chapter IV

**Zyke: :kicks Lloyd in the crotch:**

**Lloyd: Ow! What the hell was that for!?**

**Zyke: That was for kicking me!**

**Lloyd: :kicks Zyke in the crotch:**

**Zyke: Ow! What the hell was that for!?**

**Lloyd: That was for kicking me!**

**Zyke: :kicks Lloyd in the crotch:**

**Lloyd: Ow! What the hell was that for!?**

**Zyke: That was for kicking me for kicking you for kicking me for kicking you for kicking me!**

**Sheena: :sigh: Guess I'll do the disclaimer, Zyke doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters.**

**Zyke: OW!**

**Sheena: :sighs again:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Colette stood with a smile on her face. After Lloyd and Sheena discussed their promise, Colette agreed that this was a good idea. Better than sacrificing herself and being a vessel for Martel 5 years ago, she thought. "Sure, I'll help you! I agree that Exspheres are dangerous. The ones without key crests are in danger, and I'm afraid these things are used too much for wars, violence, and... Blood." Colette shivered at the thought of having another war. Colette believed that war was meaningless, to her, it just meant endless slaughter and... Death. Lloyd stood and smiled, "Alright! Now we just have to find the others!"

Colette and Sheena nodded and headed out the inn. "So, where to?" she asked, her smile never disappearing. Lloyd looked back at them with both hands behind his head, "Hmm... I guess we should go get Zelos, then Regal. Then we'll catch up with Raine, Genis, and Presea. They said they were traveling, so I figured we'd probably get them last." Sheena chuckled a bit, "Well that's one of the first time I saw you come up with a plan." Colette smiled and laughed along, "Yeah, Lloyd uses his brain at situations like this." "Hey!" Lloyd said playfully. "Just kidding!" both of the girls said in unison.

The sun burned on the backs of the travelers as they crossed Triet Desert. They all breathed heavily, the desert was so hot... "Tell me... Again... Why we're... Crossing... The Desert...?" Lloyd breathed, trying to say it fast. "Remember? Our... Rheiards... Were destroyed..." Colette was even hot, "How?" Lloyd tried explaining on the way, until finally they reached a lake. They drank until they had enough, they all smiled. Thankful that the desert ended.

"Say Colette... Where'd you get that weapon?" Lloyd asked. Lloyd has been looking her weapon for some time, it looked organic and alive for a weapon. It had an eye in the middle. And it looked creepy.

"Uhm... OH! Yeah. Remember that Bacura whatchamacallit? Well anyway, me and the Professor were examining the pieces. She was crying and complained that you ruined her research. Anyway I found it there. Then..." Colette grew silent at that point. She looked down, not wanting to even talk about it.

Sheena arched a brow, wondering why she stopped, "Then...?" she continued, trying to tell Colette to go on.

"Then... These black monsters started appearing..." Colette muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

That caught Lloyd's attention, he turned back. "Black... Monsters?" Lloyd remembered that they were attacked by a black wolf! And he memorized how strong and quick it was. Not like the other average wolves he fought in the past. "Like... That wolf?"

Colette nodded, "They seemed immune to any regular weapons. Except this one..." she said, holding it up. "I... I think there's more. And these black monsters won't stop coming. I can use my angel spells but they don't work unless I have these in my hands..."

Lloyd seemed confused, "Black... Monsters..." It seemed crazy. He didn't want to believe it, but he didn't have any choice. That monster was there, and none of their attacks worked. The wounds just healed... Lloyd looked down, why were there such monsters. And why are they only vulnerable to Colette's strange weapon? It all seemed so strange. Sheena was thinking the same, and she just shivered at the thought. "What if... It comes again. We won't be able to do anything! And what if they outnumber us? Colette can't fight them on their own!"

Lloyd wished he knew, he wished he had one of those weapons. He wanted to defend Sheena and Colette, but how can he when Colette only has that kind of weapon? And Sheena was right, if the Black Monsters came again and outnumbered us, they'd be in trouble. Lloyd tried to bring up the mood, "Don't worry. Colette has her spell, Judgment! Remember? The light spreads. It can hit all of them." Colette looked down, Lloyd meant well, but that was just a wolf... What if bigger monsters showed up. She won't be able to protect them. A tear rolled down Colette's eye.

They stopped talking for a moment. Not wanting to hear a word of the Black Monsters. Until in front of them, a giant bear showed up. Thankfully it isn't black, Lloyd thought. Lloyd unsheathed his two swords, Sheena got out her cards, and Colette took out her strange weapon. "Let's go!" The bear was purple and had red streaks around it. It was weak, Lloyd had fought these monsters way in the past. The monster though was split in two. The vibrations of an Axe was heard, blood spurred out of the monster's sliced sides. And in front of them was a girl. A girl about Lloyd's age five years ago. They're eyes widened, they haven't seen her for a long time. And were glad that they found them instead of the opposite.

"Presea."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sheena: You're mean Zyke!**

**Zyke: What?**

**Sheena: How come we don't get those weapons!? :fake cries:**

**Zyke: Uhm... Uhm, you'll get them soon! Don't worry!**

**Sheena: :hugs Zyke:**

**Lloyd: HEY! Get off my girl!**

**Sheena: :snickers: Gotta go now! :pecks Zyke on the cheek:**

**Zyke: !! :flushes:**

**Lloyd: :punches Zyke square in the eye: That'll teach you!**

**Zyke: Ow.**

**Reply to Reviewers (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Anonymous: I will, thank you!**

**Sintjr: Hey, it's okay. I hate Colette too, but sadly I had to do what was above. I hate Sheelos and Colloyd too, so damn annoying. (Sorry for all you Sheelos and Colloyd lovers, but I do, sorry) Anyway, glad you like it!**

**DemonHunter47: Really! Cool! Thanks!**

**nick: I know! v.v**

**Sheena: Whoo! Good reviews so far!**

**Zyke: Yeah... BUT I DON'T GET BAD ONES!! Why!? I still think I need to improve. Please people, if there is any advice, don't hesitate to just swarm me over with mean comments, I NEED ADVICE!**

**Sheena: Calm down!**

**Zyke: I CAN'T!**

**Sheena: :pecks him again:**

**Zyke: Ok now I can.**


	5. Chapter V The GrownUp, The Devil's Arms

Tales of Symphonia

Reunion

Chapter V

**Zyke: Whoo, another chapter!**

**Sheena: Yup!**

**Zyke: Yup!**

**Sheena: Yup!**

**Zyke: Yup!**

**Sheena: Yup!**

**Zyke: Yup!**

**Sheena: Yup!**

**Zyke: Yup!**

**Sheena: Yup!**

**Zyke: Ok, it's getting old now...**

**Sheena: Sorry.**

**Zyke: Anyway, do the disclaimer...**

**Sheena: Zyke doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or their characters.**

**Zyke: WHY!?!?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Presea..."

Lloyd muttered in silence. The pink haired ax girl looked at them with her big blue eyes. She was more mature then their last encounter. Lloyd and the other smiled at Presea, "Hey Presea! How'd you find us?" Genis and Raine stepped into the picture. "Genis!" Colette smiled, "Raine!". Genis was a lot older, and Raine had grown more feminine. Lloyd's eyes widened, "Wow, you're all here!" Presea nodded with a smile, glad to see her friends. "Yes, that seems to be the case." Genis smiled, "Hey Lloyd! What's up?" Lloyd smiled, "Genis!" Raine shook her head, "You two are just like brothers you know that?" she said with a smile. Lloyd chuckled, "Professor!" Sheena smiled and bowed, "It's nice to see all of you here!"

The stars of the night gifted them with their beautiful sight. They all stood around the campfire, just like old times, Lloyd thought. All of them met up at this place, and all of them were happy to see each other. "So you guys were traveling and bumped into us?" Genis nodded, "Yup! We explored almost EVERYWHERE! Did you know they-" Sheena and Lloyd smiled at Genis' story of their wondrous adventure. Lloyd and Sheena started to discuss why they were grouped up. "We were going to get you last." Genis twitched, "That's not fair! You were going to get us last on this cool adventure? No way!" Sheena laughed, "Well we figured since you guys were traveling, and got you last, we wouldn't have to wander around looking for you." Presea smiled, "Well it seems your plans were twisted. Now we're here."

Lloyd nodded, "Just like old times!"

Sheena decided to cook curry for everyone. Lloyd remembered when he found out that Sheena put pineapple in their curry. Lloyd was surprised back then, and was probably disgusted. But now Lloyd never doubted Sheena's cooking, her cooking skills have never changed. They were just what they were, perfect.

Genis complained that he should've cooked, "I wouldn't have put pineapple and it still would be better!" Sheena pushed Genis playfully, "Oh shush! You guys all know my cooking is the best!" Presea smiled, it was true. Sheena did cook better than Genis, but Presea wanted to support Genis. "Actually. I think I like Genis' cooking better." Genis flushed, they still haven't confessed to each other, "Uhm, uh.. Thanks Presea...!" Lloyd shook his head, 'Same old Genis... I remember what it was like with Sheena.' Colette smiled, "Well no matter whose cooking is better, we're all happy." Raine nodded, "Yes, Colette is absolutely right." Sheena crossed her arms infront of her chest, "Fine, if you want to take the fun out of it..." Lloyd laughed, Sheena playfully pushed Lloyd, "Oh shush!" she said. Ending up resting her head on his shoulder.

Raine cleaned up, Lloyd was still eating his eighth. Sheena fell asleep on Lloyd's shoulder. Raine smiled, "Well... It seems you two are happy together." Lloyd smiled at Raine, it seems she was the only one who noticed. "You noticed?" Raine nodded, picking up Genis' bowl, "Well it's obvious, due to the rings." Lloyd chuckled, thinking he sounded stupid, "Yeah, I guess so. You're the only one who noticed, except for Colette." Raine shrugged, "Well, those two are two busy kissing up to each other. They haven't even confessed yet. They're just like you and Sheena. You two never confessed..." she said ruffling Lloyd's hair. "Hey, I'm not a kid anymore!" he said pushing Raine's hand away. Raine's hand retreated, "Anyway... You should go to bed. Get in that tent now." Lloyd nodded and gave her his bowl. Lloyd carried Sheena (like a groom to a bride), and carried her to the tent.

The Professor sighed, "You're right Lloyd... You're not the kid you were..." she muttered, a tear rolling down her eyes. She remembered when she used to boss Lloyd and conk him on the head. Now that was over, she always enjoyed watching Lloyd learn. Raine's goal in her life was to make Lloyd a successor in school, I guess her goals end now. "Lloyd. To me, you've succeeded. You've gone on to adult hood..." Raine muttered. Raine then put them near her tent, she went inside. She went into her sleeping bag, she laughed, remembering Lloyd and Genis joking around. Raine sighed, "I guess I could always hit Genis..." But it wasn't the same. Genis was already a success... It... It just didn't feel right. Raine shrugged, "Sometimes... I wish you were here... Kratos..." She slept peacefully.

Morning rose, and Sheena was standing outside. She stared blankly at the sky, Lloyd got up. The sun entering through the tent's opening and bathing Lloyd. Lloyd walked towards Sheena. "Sheena? What are you doing so early in the morning?" he asked.

Sheena sighed, "Those Black Monsters... Now that we've got Genis, Raine, and Presea... I... I..." Sheena put a hand to ehr chest, her head down, "I worry now. They could come and... Kill us all."

Lloyd looked at her, she never worried this much. Lloyd approached her and put his hand on her shoulder, "That... That might happen. But, we have Colette. And with them on our side, we'll beat them!" he said with a smile. "And... If we do die. I'll die happy, knowing I've died with my companions."

Sheena looked up to him with a smile, her eyes watered up. She put her hands around his neck, embracing him with the warmth of her body. "Oh Lloyd..." She said, her head resting on her shoulder. Lloyd hugged back. Sheena them smiled, "Thank you... For cheering me up... You've always been at my side Lloyd. Cheering me up. I guess that's why I love you Lloyd..." Lloyd smiled, "No problem. And don't worry, if we do encounter them again. We'll be ready." Sheena nodded.

When everyone woke up, they started off on the journey again. Sheena then realized something, "Oh no! We ran out of Red Satay!!!" Lloyd's jaw dropped, "What!? Now how are we going to make curry without Red Satay!?" Genis and Raine lightened up, they knew where to get Red Satay. "Let's go to Flanoir!" they both exclaimed. They loved the snow there. Presea shrugged, "Sure why not?" Colette smiled, "Yeah! Let's go!" Lloyd and Sheena smiled, but then remembered something. "Wait, we don't have the Rheiards!" Raine smirked, "Well, you two may not. But we do." Three Rheiards appeared. They smiled. "We have to go into two groups." Lloyd commanded. They all nodded.

Genis wein frontnt on the purple one with Presea. Raine went on the green one with Colette. And of course, Lloyd and Sheena were seated comfortably in the red Rheiard. "Ok, let's go!" The Rheiards blasted off into the sky. "Flanoir, here we come!"

When they reached there, a rather old-aged man stumbled on the stairs. Lloyd and Sheena grabbed the man by the shoulders, making sure he didn't fall. "Whew! Are you alright sir?" they asked when they helped the man sit on the steps. "Yeah, I'm alright." said the black clothed man. They all were relieved that he didn't fall. Something caught the man's attention, "Wait. You." he pointed to Colette. Colette pointed to herself, "Me?" she asked. The man nodded, "Come here, and show me that weapon..." Lloyd arched a brow, "What do you want with her?" Colette gave the man her weapon. The man lightened up, "This is... This is one of the Devil's Arm!" (Spoilers. I skipped this part)

They all were amazed, "There's such weapons like that?" The man who introduced himself as Abyssion. "Yes, they're weapons of great evil. It brings the Black Monsters you've encountered, and it's the only think able to destroy them. Here..." Abyssion gave Lloyd Nebilum, two blades. When Lloyd wielded them, a cold chill ran up his spine, "This... This feels evil..." Abyssion, "Yes, you have to bring me 9 weapons. Nine, and I'll seal them. Don't worry, I'll pay you, just give me them. Okay?" Lloyd looked at one of the blades, it was purple tentacles wrapped around each other, and on the blade was an eye that stared hungrily at Lloyd. "How horrible. Okay sir, we'll bring you the weapons!" Lloyd and the gang started to go to the shop, until Colette tripped. "Ow." Lloyd helped her up, "You okay?" Colette wrapped her arms around herself, "Yeah... I'm s-sorry... I haven't been i-in Fla-Flanoir for s-s-some ti-me." Lloyd looked at everyone, they were all shivering. "Alright, let's get to the inn."

Everyone was asleep. Except Sheena and Lloyd, who shared a bed. Lloyd was in his boxers, Sheena in her pajamas. "How come you men always wear boxers to sleep?" she said pushing Lloyd, chuckling a bit. Lloyd shrugged and laughed, "Dunno. I guess we feel comfortable in it." Lloyd started to turn the other direction. Sheena smiled and started massaging his back. Lloyd smiled at the comfort. Sheena smiled, "It's cold here in Flanoir. You cold?" Lloyd shrugged, "Yeah, a bit." Sheena closed the gap between them, warming both of them. Lloyd then looked at his swords near his clothes. "So... If Colette has a Devil's Arm, and she was able to fight the Black Monsters. Then I have it too. And if we locate them all, the Black Monsters won't be a threat, and Abyssion will seal them for good. And the monsters will disappear..." Sheena had already fallen asleep, her hands around his neck, her hands hanging loosely on his chest. Lloyd smiled, she didn't hear anything mostly. Lloyd left her be, "Good night. _My_ angel..."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:Sheena and Lloyd are sleeping together:**

**Zelos: OMFG!!! NO! STOP IT!**

**Zyke: :snickering: You can't take it can you?**

**Zelos: NO! MAKE IT STOP DAMNIT!**

**Zyke: :kicks him in the crotch: Hush, you're going to wake them up!**

**Zelos: AAAH!!! :runs off to a Sheelos fan fiction:**

**Zyke: Another clone gone...**

**Sheena: :licks Lloyd's neck: Yummy ice cream...**

**Zyke and Genis: Eww... I wonder if Lloyd noticed...**

**Lloyd: Is there a bug on my neck?**

**Zyke and Genis: ROFLMFAO!**


End file.
